<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by molstrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553967">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom'>molstrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story changes how Lamb responded to Veronica's report of rape after Shelly's party. Nothing else in canon changes, just Veronica's actions of that day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Don Lamb/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On my walk from Shelly’s house, I debate even going to the Sheriff’s station. I don’t remember anything, so I don’t know if they can or will do anything. When I walk in and see Inga, I almost start crying. She takes me to Don’s office, but really, any deputy could have taken my report, so she must know that they can’t do anything.</p>
<p>I sit down and tell him what I know, which is nothing…Went to a party, woke up without my panties, can’t remember anything. He says:<br/>“Do you want me to round up the sons of the most prominent families in Neptune?”</p>
<p>I don’t say anything, and he sighs before getting up from his desk and walks over and closes the door. He comes over and kneels in front of me with his hands on my thighs. I start to cry, and he says:<br/>“Veronica, I can’t go after the 09ers without evidence. You know that. All I can do here is comfort you. Try to make you feel better. I can’t investigate this.”<br/>“How can you make me feel better?”<br/>“Do you trust me?”<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>“Do you trust me to not hurt you?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>He stands up and holds his hand out to me. I stand up and take his hand. He leads me out of the station and to his car. When we get in I say:<br/>“Where are we going?”<br/>“My house.”<br/>“Okay.”</p>
<p>As he drives, I stare out the window.<br/>“You could just take me home. I’ll be fine.”<br/>“Nope. You shouldn’t be alone today, and I know your Dad’s out of town.”<br/>“He’s always out of town. We need the money.”<br/>He reaches over and takes my hand.<br/>“I’m sorry, Ronnie.”<br/>“Not your fault…entirely.”</p>
<p>When we get to his house, he leads me inside and locks the door behind us. He leads me into his bedroom and digs through drawers until he pulls out a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring and a t-shirt. He hands them to me and says:<br/>“Go shower and change. Don’t put any of your clothes back on. We’ll wash them. I’ll be in the living room when you’re done.”</p>
<p>I walk into the bathroom and close the door. I quickly shower and get dressed. I have to pull the drawstring as tight as it will go and roll the top of the pants over so they don’t fall down, and I have to roll the bottoms up so I have feet, but they cover what they’re supposed to cover. I gather up my clothes and walk out of the bathroom. As I’m walking down the hall, I see the laundry room, so I put my clothes in the wash before going out to the living room.</p>
<p>He’s sitting on the couch, half sitting, half laying down against the back of the couch actually. He’s left space for me beside him, so I walk over and sit down. He wraps his arms around me and says:<br/>“Lean back, relax. I’m not going to hurt you.”</p>
<p>I lean back against the arm of the couch and shuffle down so my head is next to his.<br/>“Is this the plan? Just…holding me?”<br/>“I thought we’d watch a movie, actually.”<br/>“Okay.”</p>
<p>He turns on a movie and I laugh when I realize it’s The Big Lebowski.<br/>“I know you love this movie.”<br/>“I do.”<br/>We watch in silence for a bit, and then I say:<br/>“Why are you doing this? You could have just been an asshole and sent me on my way.”<br/>“I thought about doing just that, actually.”<br/>“So why didn’t you?”<br/>“I don’t know. I just felt like I needed to comfort you.”<br/>“Is this the whole plan?”<br/>“It was…”<br/>“But?”<br/>“But now you’re in my arms, wearing my clothes, and smelling like this intoxicating mix of you and me.”<br/>“So what’s the plan now?”<br/>“I was thinking about kissing you at some point actually. Maybe suggesting that I give you a replacement first time.”<br/>“I’m only fifteen, Don.”<br/>“That is a problem, yes. I’m too pretty for prison.”<br/>“You’d only go to prison if someone reported you.”<br/>“True.”<br/>“You’d be gentle with me?”<br/>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Neither of us says anything else until the movie ends, then he says:<br/>“Veronica.”<br/>When I turn to look at him he leans in and gently kisses me. I put my hand on the side of his face and encourage him to keep kissing me when he starts to pull away. When his tongue brushes against my lips, I open to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he shifts on the couch so he’s lying on top of me.</p>
<p>We lay there like that, just kissing, for a long time before he pulls away and says:<br/>“How far had you gone…before?”<br/>“Over the shirt boob groping.”<br/>“Your choice, or Duncan’s?”<br/>“Duncan’s.”<br/>“So you’d be open to more?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Let me clarify. Is it okay with you if I put my hands on you?”<br/>“Yes. Touch me. Make me feel good…Please.”<br/>He goes back to kissing me, running his hand over my breasts as he does. I arch up into him when his fingers brush over my nipple through the shirt. He pulls off of my mouth and whispers in my ear:<br/>“Let’s go into my room.”<br/>“Okay.”</p>
<p>He gets up and then pulls me off the couch, leading me back down the hallway to his bedroom. When we get into the room, he says:<br/>“Take your clothes off.”</p>
<p>I close my eyes and take off the t-shirt and sweatpants. Once they’re off I just stand there for a moment. I can hear him moving closer to me before his hands are on my body. He kisses me as he runs his hands over my breasts, gently pinching my nipples. I moan against his mouth and he pulls back and says:<br/>“Lie down on the bed.”</p>
<p>I lie down on the bed and watch him get undressed. Once he’s stripped down to his boxers he climbs onto the bed on top of me. As he goes back to kissing me, I run my hands over his back and sides. He starts kissing along my jaw and down my neck until he gets to my breasts. He gently sucks and nibbles on them before kissing down over my stomach. When he gets below my belly button he gently presses on my legs to make me spread them before he runs his tongue over my core. I moan and writhe under him when he starts licking my clit. He keeps going until I orgasm with a whimper.</p>
<p>As he moves back up my body to kiss me again, I say:<br/>“I want you. Please, Don.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“You’ll let me know if you change your mind?”<br/>“Yes. Please, Don.”</p>
<p>He kisses me again then climbs off the bed. He pulls his boxers off and I gasp when I see his cock.<br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>“Yeah…I’ve just never…seen one in person before.”<br/>He smirks and grabs a condom from a drawer. He puts the condom on before climbing back onto the bed. He climbs on top of me and I wrap my legs around his hips as he kisses me. I feel his cock brushing against my core as he says:<br/>“Are you really sure?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>He kisses me again and slides into me. He doesn’t move at first, and I run my hands over his back and chest as we’re still. When I can’t take it anymore I mumble against his mouth:<br/>“Don, fuck me. Please.”<br/>He groans and starts moving. I match him thrust for thrust, it’s slow and gentle and he kisses me the whole time. I moan against his mouth when I orgasm again and he groans my name against my lips when he does.</p>
<p>When he pulls out of me, he leaves the room to get rid of the condom. While he’s gone I put the clothes back on. I walk over to the laundry room and put my clothes in the dryer. I set it for twenty minutes and go sit in the living room. When he walks into the room, he’s wearing sweatpants. He comes and kneels in front of me and says:<br/>“Why are you crying?”<br/>“Because while that was lovely, my first time was still rape. And now my second time was with someone I don’t love.”<br/>“I’m sorry. I thought it would help.”<br/>“You didn’t really. You wanted to comfort me and you’re so emotionally disconnected that you thought the only way you could do that was to have sex with me. You didn’t think that this would actually replace the rape as my first time in my head.”<br/>“You agreed to it. You asked me to.”<br/>“I know. I’m not saying you did anything wrong. I’m saying it doesn’t change anything.”<br/>“Veronica…how can I fix this?”<br/>“You can’t. I just need to go home.”<br/>“Your clothes aren’t dry.”<br/>“Well, if you have a plastic bag and don’t mind me borrowing these for a while, that’s not such a big deal.”<br/>“Yeah. Okay. I’ll get you a bag and then I’ll drive you home.”<br/>“I’d rather walk. I could use the time to clear my head.”<br/>“Veronica. You live like three miles away.”<br/>“I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>He sighs and stands up before walking into the kitchen and getting a bag for me. He goes into the laundry room and gets my clothes out of the dryer. When he hands me the bag, I put my shoes and purse into it, stand up, kiss him on the cheek, and walk out of the house.</p>
<p>I don’t make it far before I hear a motorcycle behind me. After it passes, the driver pulls over in front of me. When he takes his helmet off, I see it’s Weevil. Someone I recognize but I don’t actually know.<br/>“Veronica Mars. Why are you at this end of town?”<br/>“None of your business.”<br/>As I move to walk past him, he holds out his helmet.<br/>“Let me give you a ride home. It’s too far for you to walk barefoot.”<br/>“I don’t know you, Weevil. And I’m not in the most trusting of moods at the moment.”<br/>“I won’t hurt you. I have no reason to.”</p>
<p>I study his face for a moment and then take the helmet. Once I have it on, I get onto the bike behind him.<br/>“You need to wrap your arms around my waist, Mars.”<br/>I hold on and he drives me home. If he notices that I’m crying when I hand his helmet back, he doesn’t mention it.</p>
<p>I go into the apartment and shower before changing into my own sweatpants and t-shirt. I take Don’s clothes and mine to the laundry room and put them in to wash. I curl up on one of the chairs by the pool while I wait for the laundry. Once it’s in the dryer, I go to the apartment and take scissors to my hair. I cut it short. When I’m done the long blonde waves are gone and in their place is hair that’s short and choppy.</p>
<p>I pull all the really girly clothes out of my closet and put them in a box. Then I go to the laundry room and get those clothes. I fold Don’s and put them in a large envelope. I write his name on it and put it on top of the box of clothes I need to take to the thrift store.</p>
<p>I put window cleaner and towels in my purse and call a taxi to take me to Shelly’s. When I get there, I clean the graffiti off of my windshield before driving home. When I get home I put the box of clothes and the envelope with Don’s clothes in it in my car.</p>
<p>I stop at the Sheriff’s station first. When I walk in and see Inga I say:<br/>“Is Don in his office?”<br/>“No. He just got back, but I think he’s down the hall.”<br/>“I’m just going to put this on his desk.”<br/>“Okay. Veronica?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>“I will be.”<br/>“Okay, sweetheart. I like the hair.”<br/>“Thanks, Inga.”</p>
<p>I walk into Don’s office and put the envelope on his desk before turning around to leave. When I turn around, he’s standing in the doorway.<br/>“You cut your hair.”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“How did you get home? I drove the route and didn’t see you.”<br/>“Someone picked me up.”<br/>“Who?”<br/>“How is that any of your business?”<br/>“Veronica.”<br/>“Sorry, deputy. What happened today doesn’t change our relationship at all.”</p>
<p>I brush past him to leave the office and he grabs my arm.<br/>“Yes, it does.”<br/>“If you say so, deputy.”<br/>I pull my arm away and walk out of the station.</p>
<p>I head to the thrift store next. Donating my clothes and buying…different clothes, mostly jeans and t-shirts, but also a spectacular leather jacket and a couple of pairs of combat boots, before heading home in time to have dinner with Dad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>